


你

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena





	你

「你知道吗，玲奈。我亲吻的时候……」

——

与玲奈分开已经有四年了。

自从她毕业后我们就再没见过面。

不——应该说是再没私下见面。

镜中的自己早已褪去了青涩，脸颊也消瘦了不少。对一个十一岁少女来说的十一年，应当是人生的全部。自己似乎再没了当初的朝气，眼神里满是老练与疲惫，像提线木偶一般支离破碎。

已经结束了。

「W松井」

剧场里又多了许多年幼的身影，就像当初的自己一般，带着溢出体外的颤抖，却又在眼里写满坚定。以少年之躯，朝着梦想一路狂奔。

人来人往，曾经熟悉的伙伴们一个接着一个的离去，说实话，已经麻木了。不会再去在意每个人手持的话筒号数，更不会在意身边的人究竟是谁，只剩机械般的「元气笑容」。

我时常在想，谁来给我带来「力量」。

我再也感受不到了，再也。

可她仍会不经意间的出现。

在脑海，在心间。

在本该属于「我们」的位置。

没有什么好忌讳的，我可以像往常一样大笑。

“咦？我还以为是玲奈回来了，没想到只是看错啊——”

遗憾与淡淡的不舍在欢声笑语当中环绕。我过得挺开心的，不会再感到强烈的窒息。

不会再从背后拥抱，像个孩子似的带着哭腔。

我已经是个「大人」了。

从那之后玲奈再没回过我的消息——她明明全都看了。事到如今也不会再笑着为她辩解。我们之间的关系，在一声声的「毕业快乐」当中分解破碎，就像细细的玻璃渣，在星河当中挥洒自如。

我们的分别是「银色」的。

包括你的笑容。

周围仍在欢笑，谁也没注意到这泛滥在我与她的唇间的，相隔26000光年的距离。

我沉浸在她一分钟的微笑。我将她作成画，独自摆在我的心间看了一宿，直到她的每一个细节，每一条弧线都在我的泪水当中浸湿。

没什么特别的，只是因为我不舍得眨眼，才被风沙迷了眼。

「毕业快乐，玲奈。」

她一视同仁的微笑，是给予我的最后的回应。

我道不出那句「舍不得」，只留下相同的回应。

我明白的，我们结束了。

在鼻息，在眼角。

在我生命中的十一分之七。

我再也没有点开玲奈的对话框，也从未拨过她的号码。说白了我们两人之间，私下并不会单独吃饭。

我喜欢她的证据，仅在众人视线。

而不在彼此心底。

我是绝对ACE。

是从「败犬」的身躯当中诞生的，绝对的ACE。

「结束了。」

「嗯。」

「毕业快乐，玲奈。」

「嗯。」

「谢谢。」

四年了，剧场里再没你的身影。

再没人提起「W松井」。

再没有你存在的痕迹。

无所谓。

你不会再回来，我不会再回去。

只是玲奈……

「你知道吗，我亲吻的时候……」

「还是左撇子哦。」

——————————END。


End file.
